


Drunk History

by AngelKurenai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cheesy, Drunk Dean, Drunk Dean Winchester, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I can't exactly remember, I can't really rememeber if there is any Cas in this for sure, It's been a long since I wrote this, Jealous Dean, Not Beta Read, Pick-Up Lines, Secret Crush, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine taking care of Dean when he's drunk. Only for him to say things he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Dean” you groaned, dragging him towards his room “Just a little more”

Dean huffed and puffed, literally doing nothing to help in your situation. If anything he just put more weight on top of you.

“Aww but I don’t wanna sleeeeep!” he whined like a little child “Uness it’s with you gorgeous” he said and winked, soon followed by a feat of giggles. It was actually cute to see him like this, and you didn’t get the chance very often.

“I’m sorry Dean but that can’t happen” you chuckled, pushing the door open in the meanwhile trying not to let him fall down.

He pretended to cry, an overly sad - but still adorable - look on his face as he pouted visibly “Is it- is it because you don’t want me?”

You shook your head “No, Dean. It’s because you don’t really want me” you gave him a sad smile.

He looked at you with a deep frown for a second. He let out a big huff as you let him fall on his bed.

“But-” he spoke, licking his lips “-But how do you know that hm?”

“Because… I know”

“That’s not a very good reason ya know” he said with a giggle and despite the pang in your chest you chuckled at him as well.

“And how can you know? You’re drunk off your ass” you retorted and he fakes a glare.

“That’s mean.” he pursed his lips in a childish way “But- But if you wanna know you, miss, are wroooooong!” he pointed a finger in your face, wiggling it a little around.

You pushed it off your face and shook your head at him “Whatever you say”

“No, no no” he pushed his lips out in almost a duck-face, as he shook his head stubbornly “You just don’t get it.”

“Well neither do you. You’re drunk Dean, just relax a little and tomorrow everything’s going to be alright” you stood up but before you could move you felt a hand on your arm and before you could realize it you were dragged back and down.

A loud huff and then groan left your lips when your back collided with the matress and Dean, who didn’t miss a beat to wrap his arms around you.

“See, not so bad” Dean grinned widely at you “I mean not to brag about it, my I’m the best in bed sweetheart and for you I will be the only one from now on” he chuckled at what he said and you just rolled your eyes.

“Dean, stop this. I know flirting is your thing but-”

“Flirting? Who said I was flirting? Oh sweetheart I haven’t even began yet” a lopside smirk was on his face as he pinned you down on the bed and hoevered over you. You felt your face heat up dangerously.

You groaned “And you are not going to either” you hit his chest to push him off you.

He laughed out loudly “You are so cuuuute when you blush”

“Shut up” you grumbled “You don’t know anything. You’re drunk”

“I may be drunk but you still remain cute. And dorable. And sweet. And beautiful. And- So. Damn. Hot!” he almost groaned the last part and you jumped when you felt him slap your-

“Dean!”

“Hey there gorgeous- can I ask for something?”

“What?”

“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back” he grinned and you hit his shoulder.

“De-”

“Oh (Y/n)” he cut you off, saying in worry “You look a little pale. I think you’re suffering from lack of vitamin me” he chuckled and you rolled your eyes.

“Very funn-”

“You know, that shirt’s very becoming on you. If I were on you, I’d be coming too.” he smirked and you felt your face get incredibly hot.

“My face is leaving in fifteen minutes. Be on it.” he said in a low rough voice, leaning closer to you and your eyes were all but wide.

“Dean, sto-”

“Would you like to try an Australian kiss? It is just like a French kiss, but down under.” and that certainly was all it took for you.

“Dean!” you shrieked.

He erupted into a feat of giggles “Oh gosh look at you! Here it is! The darker blush! Honestly I have no idea which one looks better on you- maybe both” he sighed happily, throwing an arm over you and nuzzling his face at the croock of your neck “Damn” he whispered and you felt goosebumps form over your skin.

“Have I ever told you how good you smell? Because you do. You smell so so soooo good” he snuggled closer to you.

“Dean” you sighed “Please, just let me go. You need to rest and sleep.” you tried to ingore how your entire face felt as if it was on fire.

“No.” he said stubbornly “You’re gonna stay here so that when I wake up you will be in my arms and I will stare at you all morning till you wake up and you will tease me and I will deny it and you will hit me and I will attack you with tickles and kisses and it will be all- all romantic and those crap”

“Dean” your voice trembled as did your heart. You really wanted that more than anything else.

“Sshh it’s much better this way” he whispered, placing a small kiss at the crook of your neck that made your heart skip a beat.

You let a small sigh, closing softly your eyes as you began to relax. Maybe you could just for a little while enjoy this. He was not going to remember anyway.

“Gosh I love you so much” he whispered and your eyes snapped open.

Did Dean Winchester just say that to you?


	2. Chapter 2

Dean’s words still seemed to echo in your mind as you drove to the local bar. When Sam told you Dean had been gone for a few hours you got worried because he would not pick up his phone you could not help but get worried.

You did have a few second doubts, whether it was a good or bad choice to go and pick him up most probably completely drunk. Considering the events that took place about a week ago after you had let your feelings get the best of you and decided to take care of Dean… pretty much like every time he needed you.

You had been trying to ignore it, push the feeling away and brush the thought away as if it was a fragment of your imagination. You did not want to let your hopes get up, even if Dean had flirted so much with you that night. He was drunk, you said over and over again, there was no chance he meant that.

You were pretty lucky how he had gotten asleep so fast that night and thanks to the alcohol his hunter senses were put to sleep as well, making it possible for you to scape his hold on you and not have to face a morning of complete awkwardness and him questioning you on what he had said and done the previous night.

It was better if Dean did not know what had happened.

You scrunched up your nose as you entered the bar, the smell of alcohol hitting you hard. Your eyes romaned the place until you finally spoted Dean- well, drunk Dean as it was very much obvious. Drunk Dean all over a chick and… talking?

You had a hard time not showing your surprise at that. Well, it certainly was a first.

“Uuhh sorry to interrupt but Dean-” you tried to say apologetically, but couldn’t complete your sentence.

“Aah! And there she is! There’s my girl!” Dean grinned widely up at you, the words coming out in a slur from his lips “(Y/n)!”

You didn’t have time to speak or react as Dean got up from his seat and swang his arms over you, hugging you in a little uncomfortable way. You let out a chuckle despite that.

“See?” he asked, turning to look at the girl he was previosuly talkng to “See, this is (Y/n)! Why can’t you be like her huh?” he pouted visibly

“So you are the famous (Y/n) huh?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Uuuh… yeah? Why?”

“He literally has not stopped talking about you all night! And I mean it- ALL night! He’d been bubbling and rambling on and on about how beautiful or perfect you are”

Your eyes widened for a second “Oh. Oh I am so sorry about th-”

“No, no it’s fine. I know get what he meant” she smirked at you and that’s when your eyes widened.

“Hey! Look there chicka. This-” he motioned to your body “-Is mine, got it? Mine alone, no touching no looking. Only mine. So if you don’t mind now-” he made a dismissing motion with his hand and with a huff she left. You blinked several times till you could gather your thoughts.

“I’m guess you’ve had your number of drinks tonight huh?”

“Not just enough cause I dropped the last one when you walked in” he grinned cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows at you and you only rolled your eyes.

“Dear, not again” you groaned.

“Oh baby but you know you are the hot ass in my shot glass” he grinned and you rolled your eyes again. He couldn’t be serious.

“Besides, I think all the bottles in this bar must be jealous, cause your beauty is the most intoxicating thing in this place.” he smirked and in all honesty you found a blush creeping up on your cheeks.

“Dean, no” you grumbled.

“Fine, fiiiiine. But-” he licked his lower lip, looking at you fully in the eyes, his face very close to yours “-Hey (Y/n) about that kiss we were talking about the other times- I could really use it right now. I swear I won’t take long, I will start giving it back immediately!” he said with such inocence and such a cute smile that if it was hard to say no before - withe the huge crush you had on him - it now was ten times harder. But-

“No, Dean stop” you pushed him slightly away “No, you are drunk”

“What?” he popped up “No! I’m not!… Fiiiiiiine maybe just a little” he let out a small giggle.

You shook your head “Dean” you sighed, hosting his one arm over your shoulders to help him out “You can’t just go off on bars and drink so much”

“Well, baby you know how to turn me on after all… Get it? Turn me on? Cause I go off, on bars and-”

“Yes Dean yes I get it” you shook your head. Even drunk some of his jokes and pick up lines were awful- but still managed to make you smile and laugh every single time.

“Besides, sorry but I was a little thirsty”

“Really?”

“Yeah and now pretty hungry too”

“Well, if you feel like eating then there is a burger house a few-”

“No, no I don’t want burgers” he shook his head stubbornly.

“Then pie?”

“No, I have something else in mind” and he smirked at you “How about you let me eat you out in the backseat of the Impala?”

“Dean!” you shrieked, your face getting even more hot.

He laughed out loudly, poking your cheek “Gosh have I told you how freaking adorable you are when you blush?”

“Shut up” you grumbled, supporting him as well as you could. The Impala seemed to be too far away.

“You know what-” he pouted visibly “You are very selfish”

“And why is that so?” you sighed.

“Because you’re going to have that body for the rest of your life and you just won’t share with me”

You groaned under your breath but said nothing, feeling your entire body temperature go up.

“You know- this jacket looks very good on you… as a matter of fact so would I” he grinned.

“De-”

“You’re so hot even my pants are falling for you!”

“Dean st-”

“Hey (Y/n) Do you know what winks and screws like a tiger?”

You were reluctant to answer but spoke nonetheless “No.”

“Wink” he said winking at you and chuckling as you rolled your eyes.

“Dean en-”

“You know, you remind me of my pinke toe. Little, cute and I’ll probably bang you on the coffee table later tonight” Dean chuckled as your eyes widened visibly.

“De-”

“Hey (Y/n) I know hunting never really stops, but what time do you get off? Because I really wanna watch” he smirked.

“Dean enough!” you exclaimed, your eyes wide and your face bright red as you opened the Impala’s backdoor and pushed him inside. His loud laughter could be heard and you placed your face in your hands. Sure as hell your cheeks were burning.

“So damn cuuuute!” Dean exclaimed, laughing his ass off.

“Shut up jackass”

“I may be a jackass but you still remain cuuuute! And blushing! And cute!” he laughed “Oh oh and it is getting darker. The blush is getting darker! There- there it iiiiiis!”

“I hate you” you grubled under your breath as Dean’s head poped out a little.

“I know” he grinned widely as his head hang off the car - how he had turned completely around and could now face you had no idea.

“I love ya too!” he winked at you and instead of feeling your heart soar - as you had imagined it - you felt it hurt.

“No” you sighed, looking down at your feet “No, Dean. You don’t know what you’re saying”

“Pff” he scoffed “And if I don’t know what I’m saying then you don’t know what you’re hearing”

You frowned at him “That makes almost no sense”

“Exactly!” he grinned up at you “Because I am druuuuuuunk off my pretty ass and I can only say the truth!”

You seriously contemplated on it, the small part of your heart wanting desperately to believe it.

“Whatever” you let a sigh.

“No, don’t whatever me you miss.” he pointed a finger at you wiggling it around “You- you are not allowed to make me feel- make me feel this way and now not believe me!” he faked hurt, almost as if he was on the verge of tears.

“Doesn’t matter Dean” you sighed, puhing him more in and closing the door as you made your way in the driver’s seat.

“Yes, yes it does” Dean said a little more seriously though 100% still drunk “You just don’t get it. But you will. You have my word. Some day I will get the balls and ask you out and then- then you will know how I really feel” he stummered and you looked at him with a slightly sad look on the rare view mirror. You desperately wanted to believe him but at the same time did not want to get hurt.

“Sure, Dean. Sure” you sighed, trying to keep your tears in.

“Yeah a-and it will be the best date you’d ever had. It will be unexpected a-and I will stutter but I will ask you out in the end a-and we will go that beach you saw and liked. And I will be blushing worse than you do now a-and you will tease me about it and I will deny everything and you will keep going and to get you back for it I will splash you with water and you will do the same and it will be all mushy and… and we’ll end up kissing and I will tell you how I really feel” he sigh, closing his eye and snuggling even more in the backseat of the car.

Your eyes were a little wide and your heart was hammering in your chest at his words.

“Oh and (Y/n)-” his head poped up as his voice broke you off from your trail of thoughts, one eye only open to look at you.

“Hm?”

“I take it back”

“What?” you whispered and he smirked.

“Your ass is waaaaay prettier” he winked at you and chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

His words kept running and running through your mind non-stop. You tried to desperately to not let them get to you but oh they did. You wanted to curse at yourself and sometimes you did, for real, only to be cut off by a-

“Hey!” a very drunk Dan exclaiming from the backseat “That’s my beautiful (Y/n) you’re talking about! Stop calling yourself stupid!”

And then back again on cursing at yourself for feeling your heart skip a beat, although this time on your mind. Who knew what else he was going to say?

Not to mention how you were not willing to blush even more than you already were. Because that would mean Dean noticing it and who knew what more he could say than-

“Oh gosh she’s blushiiiiing” he giggled to himself in the backseat “Blushin beauty, yes yes blushin beauty” he’d end up mumbling to himself and then went on with whatever was going through his mind at the moment.

You really didn’t want to try to pay attetnion to it because who knew what worse could come out of his mouth at that moment!

You let an almost sigh of relief as you parked the car outside the bunker. Soon you’d be able to put him to sleep and above all not have to hear any more which also meant blush anymore.

“Come on, Dean” you popped “Time to get you to bed” you got out of the car and straight in the backseat to open the door.

“Whaaaah? No” he pouted visibly, his eyes hald open half closed “I don’t wanna go to beeeed!”

“I’m sorry but you’ll have to” you tried to rag him even a little out.

“But it’s really comfortable here. Why don’t ya check it out?” he smirked grabbing your wrist, making you lose your balance and fall on top of him.

You huffed but rolled your eyes “No means no mister” you said stubbornly, managing to take your hand off his grip - pretty difficult with his kind of grip, for someone drunk off his ass anyway.

“Come on now” you struggled to take hold of him - anywhere - to at least get him out of the car. Which also meant you just held on the waistband of his bants and belt. But it actually worked so that mattered.

“Whoa whooooa there (Y/n/n)!” he exclaimed with a grin “If you wanted to get in my pants all this time ya should have told me!”

You rolled your eyes scoffing, but continuing to drag him out anyway.

“Shut up Dean”

“Psss bossy! I like it!” he winked at you.

“I’ll show you bossy” you groaned, taking hold of his shirt and literally dragging him out of bed.

Dean in the meantime managed to stand a little on his feet, swaying a little. As he was about to fall though you swang his arm over your shoulders and at least managed to keep him standing.

“Come on now Dean, think you can walk a few steps?”

“Pf of course I can! I am a man!”

“Whatever you say” you rolled your eyes.

Luckily silence had fallen between the two of you as Dean dragged his feet on the ground, supposedly walking, and you supported him until-

“Hey (Y/n)” his voice poped up and you rolled your eyes. You didn’t like this. You knew very well that the chances of you ended up blushing like a mad and your heart wanting to jump out of your chest because of the man you loved for so long and was currently drunk off his ass were very very high.

“Nice jeans” he smirked and you sighed for a second.

“Thank you De-”

“Mind if I test the zipper?” he grinned widely and you groaned.

_Of course._

“But you know-” of course he kept going “I see a few wrinkles”

“Of course they have wrinkles Dean, it’s normal.”

“No, no I don’t mean that. I mean your lips. They are wrinkled. Mind if I press them on?” he looked up at you with a quiet innocent and adorable look that you would definitely have a hard time saying no to.

“Hey (Y/n)” he was looking down at your shoes and you sighed again.

“What?” there was no chance he could say something-

“Can I tie your shoes better? I can’t have you falling for anyone else”

A dark pink rose on your cheeks “I think it’s a little late”

“Huh!?” he exclaimed, his voice a little high pitched “Who? Who do I need to fight with for your feelings? Who dares take you from me!!”

You would have laughed at how funny and at the same time adorable he was. You actually were about to but then his words- his words got the best of you and you felt your heart beat wildly inside your chest. All air got caught in your lungs and you tried our best to not let yourself believe him. Even if it was what you’d been longing for for so long.

“Bloody jackass” he grumbled, a small pout on his lips “See? That’s what you get for being so- so perfect!”

You laughed slightly, shaking yoru head “You know I’m not”

“Pfff” he scoffed “Are you kidding me? Sometimes I am seriously thinking of calling you Google”

You snickered a little “Google? Why?” quiet honestly it was a little fun talkign with Dean like this.

“Because you had everything I am looking for” he grinned a lopsided smile at you and you felt your heart skip a beat.

You shook your head “Dork” you mumbled and he chuckled along with you.

“But it still got you to laugh so that’s what matters. You know I would be willing to throw all my cassetes as long as I got to hear you laugh”

You bit your lower lip, sighing “Dean”

“You know-” he licked his lower lip “If kisses were snowflakes I’d send you a blizzard” he grinned widely at you and you shook your head.

“De-”

“Do you have a map?” he looked at you with big bright green eyes “Because I am getting lost in your eyes” he smiled softly and you immediately avoided eye contact.

“Ok I think that’s enoθ-”

“You know-” he looked down as you both walked, a little serious “I tried my best to not feel anything for you” he sighed “Guess what?… I failed” he looked up at you in the eyes and you stopped for a second on your tracks along with him. He was smiling sadly at you. As if he truly meant it and truth was you could picture him actually doing that.

You looked him fully in the eyes, your breathing was slow and deep. It felt as if you were struggling to breathe, your heart beating so fast in fact made it hard. It felt as if your entire body was heating up. Never in all those years you knew Dean had you imagined he’d be here, saying these things to you.

you wanted to attribute it to drinking but then again- Didn’t people just spill out things when they were drunk? Didn’t they only say the truth?

You shook your head at your own wishful thinking. It was just your heart wanting to believe he felt the same way.

You sighed looking away from him “No Dean, no. You-” you swallowed the lump on your throat “You don’t know what you’re saying. Υou’re drunk”

He scoffed “I’m not drunk…. I am just intoxicated by you” he smirked and you laughed - although a little forced - shaking your head.

“Hey!” he exclaimed “All I am looking for here is some directions”

“To where?”

“Your heart” he shrugged innocently and you shook your own head.

“You are not going to stop, are you?”

“Nope!” he popped, smirking at you “Not at least until I’ve made sure you believe me”

“I do believe you Dean” you sighed. It was best if you stopped him from taking somehow because you wanted to sleep tonight.

Yes truth was that after that first night he had spoken to you this way you had not slept at all. Thoughts would keep running through your mind all night.

“No” he said stubbornly “No you don’t” he stopped suddenly.

You frowned deeply but soon a gasp left your lips. Dean tried to steady himself and when he was sure he grabbed your shoulders and pressed you flush against the wall. His body was pressed to your as well, maybe as if he was trying to stable himself. Making sure he would not fall entirely.

“You’re such a stubborn ass you don’t get it. Hell you wouldn’t get it even if a truck hit you with bright red words written all over it saying ‘Dean has feelings for you!’” his face was so close that you could feel his warm breath mixing with yours - and your face burning hot didn’t help - and he continued “But I’m not going to give up, ok?” he tried to say firmly “I. Am. Not. You- you will see it. You will be there to see it. We-” he grinned to himself - a drunk grin anyway - “We will be like all thoe couples you see at those stupid movies you deny liking. I will- I will hold you close at nights, with a blanket in front of the fireplace a-and it doesn’t matter we don’t have one. I will built one for you. Hell I could built a skyscraper for you! And you- you will snuggle closer to me and we will cuddle. And Sam will come to ruin the moment but you will- you will be able to shoo him away the way you only know and we’ll got back to hugging, and whispering those cheesy stuff you say you hate- But I know you will like coming from me, just like I love it when you say them to me- when they slip I mean-” he chuckled “And you- you try to deny it. You try to deny ever saying anything just like I pretend I didn’t hear you but I always do. I aaaalways do and gosh you have no idea how it makes me feel. Damn…” he breathed out, resting his forehead against yours.

“You-” he swallowed hard, looking at you in the eyes “You have no idea how you make me feel (Y/n)”

Your heart beat like crazy, matching that of his you noticed, your face was burning hot.

He laughed very softly that it soon faded out “You have no idea how this blush makes me feel” he breathed out, his one hand coming up to cup your cheek, brushing over the few strands.

“Gosh why are you so clueless hm?”

And his eyes began to close as he leaned in closer and closer.


	4. Chapter 4

“No” you breathed out, pushing Dean away despite how your heart was screaming at you to do the exact opposite- which was grab him and crash your lips to his a moment faster.

“No, Dean” you repeated, mostly trying to convince yourself “You- you are drunk. You don’t know what you’re doing. You won’t even remember this in the morning. Please jut- don't” you tried to sooth your rapidly-beating heart.

“You- you keep saying that but- but now that I think about it it’s not just my fault that nothing had happened between us.You- you keep pushing me away. You insist it’s because I am drunk but- but you don’t get it. You don’t get it at all.” he shook his head, pushing himself away from you. He ran a hand down his face, stumbling backwards and trying to walk away from you.

“No, Dean no wait a little bit.” you sighed, moving fast so that you were by his side again. You were pretty lucky his room was just a few steps away.

He didn’t say a word in the beginning but you could see how he wanted to so he finally broke.

“Why?” he looked up at you with sad eyes “Why do you do this? I finally go the balls to say how I feel and you- you push me away”

You sighed, looking down at your feet “It’s because you actually didn’t Dean. You- you don’t know what you’re saying and most probably you-” it was hard to phrase it “-you don’t feel anything about me”

He scoffed loudly “Bullshit. You are the one wrong here and you will see it sweetheart. You wiiiiill see it!” he looked at you in his drunk state.

You breathed out a chuckle that felt forced “Yeah Dean, whatever you say”

“Oh yeah!” he exclaimed, throwing one hand in the air “And you- you will be unable to resist! I will smile and boom- You will know what I want to say and you will know I was right all along!”

You laughed truthfully for the first time “Sure Dean sure”

“Oh don’t suuuure me- you- you- _You_!” he wiggled his finger in your face and you laughed even more.

“Yeah Dean yeah. Come on now let’s get you to bed huh?” you opened his bedroom’s door and helped him inside.

“Fiiiine” he visibly rolled his eyes and you chuckled, shaking your head at him.

“But you know that doesn’t mean I will stop trying to convince you I am saying the truth” a cheeky grin spread on his lips and this time you rolled your eyes.

“Do whatever you want Dean”

“Oh but I will! And when I get you I will be there to point it out! You can play hard to get but not to me princess” he chuckled and as hard as it was to believe you laughed as well.

“Oh really?”

“Heck yeah and you wanna know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re like a camera, baby. Every time I look at you I smile!” he said cheekily and you tried to hide your smile.

Even if you’d never admit it, when Dean flirted like this it made you feel so many wonderful things you’d never believe.

“So that’s how you’re gonna get me huh?” you smirked slightly and he grinned even more widely.

“Hellz yeah! Sides- You wanna know what’s the best thing in my life? It’s the first word of the sentence” he said and you rolled your eyes at him.

“Yeah really smooth” you helped him towards his bed.

“I always am- oh by the way do you happen to have an extra heart? Mine had been stolen when I first met you” he tilted his head to the side and damn if that wasn’t the most adorable sight you had ever seen!

“I think that’s enough Dean” you sighed, trying to keep the smile down.

“Aww but all I wanna do is take care of you. And right now you look pretty cold… Wanna use me as a blanket?” a smirk immediately spread on his lips and you shook your head at him.

“Dea-”

You know (Y/n) your lips look very lonely. Would they like to meet mine?

“Ok fine, I think that’s been enough for a night” you said, immediately removing his hand off your shoulders and let him fall.

Dean let out a loud huff and groan as he collided with his bed.

“Already getting me to bed? But (Y/n) I want to take things seriously with you” he said with a visible pout and you shook your head at him.

“Yeah I know you want to Dean, I know” you mumbled as you worked on getting him out of his shoes.

When you finally did so with both you took them and placed them by his door. You heard a whistle behind you so your back immediately straightened and you turned to look at Dean looking at you with a grin.

“Whoa (Y/n) did you sit on a pile of sugar? Because you have a very sweet ass!”

You shook your head at him, not really wanting to say anything. The blush would certainly get darker.

“Shut up” you fumbled and he chuckled.

“I am just saying the truth!” he exclaimed and you rolled your eyes, going back to him to help him out of his clothes – maybe not a really good decision considering the heat on your cheeks but you still had to.

“Yeah sure” you sighed, sitting on the bed close to him and starting to unbutton his plaid shirt.

“No! I really am! Sides- that’s a nice set of legs too”

You sighed “Thank-”

“What time do they open?” he grinned up at you in that flirty way that could make your knees go weak and your eyes all but widened.

“Dean!” you shrieked “Enough!”

Dean only laughed at you, probably enjoying how flustered he got you.

“Jerk” you grumbled and he laughed even more at you.

“Oh- Oh gosh look- look at her! You’re blushiiiiin'! You’re so freaking cuuute!” he laughed, wiping his fake tears.

“I’ll show you cute when you sober up” you grumbled under your breath.

He shook his head at you, opening his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by a squeak leaving his lips. You immediately stopped your movement and raised an eyebrow at him “What was that?”

“N-nothing” he shrugged.

You narrowed your eyes at him and unexpectedly moved your finger by his ribs and sure another squeal left his lips. Yougrinned widely and without waiting a second moved more your fingers more and more.

“No, no hey! Hey! Stap! Stoooop!” he giggled even more and sure that was a pleasant sound to your ears.

“Dean did you just… giggle?”

“So what?” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest “I am ticklish” he shrugged and you shook your head laughing, this time fully and unable to keep it.

A smile boke on Dean’s face as well.

“Oh gosh who would have ever thought of this” you shook your head, your laughter dying off.

Silence was there for a while until you noticed the way Dean was looking at you “What?” you asked and he shook his head.

“Nothing it’s just- Hey (Y/n) wanna hear a last one?”

You sighed, rolling your eyes “I can’t avoid it no matter what so shoot”

He smiled at you, trying to get a little up by supporting himself on his elbows just so that he was the same eye level with you – his face you certainly noticed – was very close to yours “There is side view, rare view and oh what else? I loview”

That certainly made your eyes widen.


	5. Chapter 5

“Nothing it’s just- Hey (Y/n) wanna hear a last one?”

You sighed, rolling your eyes “I can’t avoid it no matter what so shoot”

He smiled at you, trying to get a little up by supporting himself on his elbows just so that he was the same eye level with you – his face you certainly noticed – was very close to yours “There is side view, rare view and oh what else? I loview”

That certainly made your eyes widen.

“De-Dean” you breathed out shakily “What are talking about?”

“What does it look like sweetheart?” he grinned up at you “The truth”

“No” you swallowed, shaking your head “No you don’t- you don’t know what you’re saying. It’s not- it’s not the truth.”

You pursed your lips and clenched your fists, trying to keep the tears in. Hearing the man you’ve loved for so many years say that he feels the same but him not being sober to say it more hurt you than made you smile. You felt your heart beat hard inside your chest but with each thud it felt like a stab to your chest. It hurt a lot, and damn were you doing a great job at keeping the tears in. You wanted to believe it, of course you did more than anything else, but you couldn’t let yourself get carried away. What were the chances of him saying the truth?

“You’re such a stubborn ass” Dean huffed, rolling his eyes. A small chuckle left his lips soon, though, and he added “Not that I would change it”

He sighed a little dreamily “Damn I wouldn’t change a thing about you. Not even how stupid you are right now. No, nothing… Except maybe for you last name. Yeah definitely that, if you know what I mean” he grinned up at you, winking and a laugh – along with a sob – left your lips.

You shook your head, laughing humorlessly and tiredly “You never stop, don’t ya?” you whispered, your voice a little hoarse.

“With you baby I would go on all day. And then if you’d let me I would come on all night too” he wiggled his eyebrows and a small chuckle left his lips.

“Yeah but I think I’ve had enough for one night, so you better get to sleep” you said softly, still not looking him in the eyes.

“I will, until you tell me you believe me” he got a little more serious now, looking up at you with almost puppy-like eyes. You would be lying if you said it didn’t make you melt on the inside. Damn him for what he made you feel.

“Believe what?” your voice was hoarse and you looked at him with glistening eyes, though you already knew the answer.

Yeah, well you were selfish for wanting to hear him say it once again even if it was a total lie.

“That I love you” he breathed out like it was the most simple thing. And that was totally unlike the Dean you knew.

He didn’t do love, you knew it, but there was that part of you that insisted that he could say this not only because he was drunk and thus more relaxed. But also because he had been feeling this for so long and had come to accept it, and now drunk he could say it out loud too.

“Dean you don't” your lower lip trembled as you looked back down at your hands “Stop saying it”

“No. No I won’t. Until you tell me you believe me. Because it is true. I do love you” he cupped your face, looking at you fully in the eyes “I mean- for now at least. Probably in ten years I will love another girl… She’ll call you mommy” he smiled widely and you almost choked on a sob. He couldn’t be doing this to you now.

“Yeah-” you cleared your throat, getting him to sleep as fast possible would mean you’d get to your own bed fast andthen- then maybe you could cry yourself to sleep “Now that we got that done why don’t we get you to sleep huh?”

“Fiiiine” he sighed, rolling his eyes “But you are going to sleep with me right?”

You chuckled – without any real emotion- “Sorry Dean, can’t do”

“Aw but I lost my teddy bear! Can’t I just use you?”

“Dean” you tried to fight off a small smile “You don’t have a teddy bear”

“And how would you know?” he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly and you shook your head.

“Because I know. Now come on you idiot, I think we’ve both had enough for one night” you sighed trying to work on his belt, unless he wasn’t wiggling so much.

“Whoa whoa hey (Y/n) eager much sweetheart?” he grinned widely at you “But oh by all means- my body is yours!” he exclaimed, spreading his arms widely on the bed and you giggled as his tummy exposed. He could be like a little kid even when suggesting you had sex. That was Dean Winchester.

Well, truth was you weren’t very comfortable unbuckling his belt and about to remove his pants but you knew how uncomfortable it would be for him and truth was you did care about his well-being.

“Sorry Dean, not interested tonight”

“But why? Is there someone? Who do I have to beat up to win your heart?” he got all serious suddenly.

You sighed, rolling your eyes “Dean come on just stop for a second, and let me get this damn job done”

“Oh baby you know with you I’d never be able to stop. But fine- Fiiiiiine, I will. I just have one question”

“I know I will regret this” you sighed and he grinned slightly “Shoot”

“Where you ever a girl scout?” he asked a little seriously and you frowned at the weird question.

“Why are you-?” he cut you off before you could finish your sentence.

“Because you tie my heart in knots” he breathed out with a smile that made your heart flutter.

“Dean” you shook your head with a smile, a blush started to form.

“No, no no no” he shook his head with a small pout “You are a keyboard. Yes a keyboard”

You snickered “How so?”

“Because you are just my type” he grinned proud at himself and you let a small giggle that made him even more happy.

“But do you wanna know something else too?”

“What?” you stopped to look at him.

No matter how much it hurt a great part of you enjoyed this now very much.

“Can you guess what else I am wearing and you can’t take off no matter what?”

“Dean” you said cautiously and he rolled his eyes.

“You know you have a very dirty mind” he chuckled, shaking his head “Guilty. But not something like that” he leaned in closer to you again “It’s the smile you just gave me” he whispered and you ducked your head, your cheeks burning hot.

“Alright I think this is enough for a night, Dean” you tried to push him off but even for a drunk he still had his strength in control.

“But-” he licked his lower lip, looking – you could swear – for a second down at your own “-something’s wrong with my eyes”

“Why is that so?” your voice was low and hoarse.

“Because I can’t take them off you no matter how much I try” he looked up again with big bright green eyes that at that moment looked so honest and innocent.

“Don’t worry Dean. We’ll get you to the doc and you will be fine”

“Maybe the dentist too. You’re so sweet you’re giving me a toothache” he said with a small smile.

You couldn’t help a chuckle “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any cheesier. Come on Dean” you pushed him back and this time he did fall with a huff back on the bed.

“Time for sleep”

“What? Are we finally going to sleep together? Great because I really wanna cuddle you. It feels like ages since the last time and I am telling you it was not an accident that time on the motel”

“Wh-what?” you whispered, and he raised an eyebrow.

“What? Pff Come on!” he laughed drunkenly “Did you really think I had accidentally snuggled up to you when we shared a bed on that hunt? Like hell!”

“But you said-”

“And you believe me?! You know I have a reputation to keep up but like hell t was a coincidence” he scoffed, shaking his head.

You bit on your lower lip, looking down at your hands. You remember that morning of awkwardness all too well. Your cheeks were burning the entire morning after that even if your heart hurt a little after Dean telling you it was nothing.

“Whoa just wait a second there miss. No biting your lower lip in front of me, got it?” he pointed a finger at you.

“Why?”

“Because gorgeous you are a computer genius and don’t know it”

“What’s that supposed to me-”

“You turn my software into hardware in a matter of seconds and haven’t realized a single thing” he winked at you and your eyes widened.

“Dean!” you shrieked and he erupted into a feat of laughter, holding even his stomach as you huffed, running a hand through your hair.

“O-oh m-my there is my blushing beauty!” he couldn’t stop himself, as if he was high while he was just a little – ok a lot – drunk “You know if- if I knew you blush so easily I would do this all the time!”

You let out a loud sigh, huffing “Alright, that’s been enough for a night Winchester. I wanted to play it nice and help you but if you want it- then so be it.”

“Aw but I- I’m sorry. (Y/n) no wait don’t leave me, not you too” he whispered like a little child, taking hold of your hand “Please, stay” he added, looking up at you with pleading eyes.

“Dean you need to rest, I’m not going to leave you” you sighed.

“I will. If you stay here. I promise I won’t try anything… unless you want me to” he ended up grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at you.

You couldn’t help but giggle “Dean I’m not sure. You won’t remember a single thing of this in the morning and it will be more than awkward.”

“How can you be so sure? Who knows. Maybe we’ll finally get to do all those stupid romantic crap you like”

“Because ou just are not into those stuff, Dean. That’s not you” you shook your head.

“That’s because-” he took hold of your hand, dragging you down “You haven’t tried me yet. Hell, maybe I won’t remember a single thing in the morning yes but- if I don’t wake you up with tickles then you are free to not believe a single thing of the things I said tonight. I know myself, and I know what I feel. I won’t call myself Dean Winchester if I don’t wake you up with tickles. Say- Deal?”

You sighed, shaking your head “Alright-” he wasn’t letting you go for sure as it seemed “Deal- And no we are not going to kiss!” you exclaimed as fast as you could and he pouted visibly. His cheeks puffing out too.

“Aw but I was kinda hoping for it. You know you have not lended me that kiss I asked for. I told you I would give it back right away!… Anywhere you want at that!” he said with a bright smile and you shook your head.

“Goodnight Dean” you said firmly and he pouted more.

“Goodnight (Y/n)” he sighed, resting his head at the crook of your neck “But-” he whispered, his eyes still open.

“What?” you whispered back.

He let a soft sigh “It is not my fault you know” he said softly, his voice less rough than usual – but that was what happened when he was drunk, he was so much more innocent.

“What?” you asked again, smiling a little as well.

“That I fell in love. You are the one that tripped me” he said and your felt your heart lip to your throat.

“Then I guess we are both to blame” you whispered, mostly to yourself. You sighed, looking up at the ceiling. You swallowed the lump in your throat, shaking softly your head. You turned the light off and snuggled closer to Dean. Maybe just for tonight you could enjoy this and you could deal with the awkwardness and complete denial in the morning. You could deal with the heartache then.

For the moment you let the words Dean had previously drunkenly spilled lull you to sleep. A small smile resting on yourlips, mirroring that of Dean’s as he tighten his grip around you. You caught him muttering a few things to himself in his sleep – because yes he had already fallen asleep – but didn’t pay much attention to it. You wanted to savor not only his cuteness but also his peace and relaxation. He looked so innocent and happy that nothing else matter.

Not how much you were going to hurt then next morning you were going to hear him make a friendly joke about you two had ended up in this position.

~Next morning~

However, despite him saying so- nobody could have really prepared you for it. You wouldn’t have in a second believe that you would be woke up by…. tickles on your sides, chuckled coming from next to you, Dean’s chuckles, and hysterical laughing leaving your lips as he wouldn’t let you rest.


	6. Chapter 6

However, despite him saying so- nobody could have really prepared you for it. You wouldn’t have in a second believe that you would be woke up by…. tickles on your sides, chuckled coming from next to you, Dean’s chuckles, and hysterical laughing leaving your lips as he wouldn’t let you rest.

“D-Dean!” you exclaimed through giggles and he chuckled deeply.

“N-no! No sto-stop! De-Dean! No!” you squirmed in his arms laughing to tears as he mercilessly attacked your sides. His fingers skimmed over your ribs and belly making you through our head back in laughter. Your stomach had began to hurt. You were hitting him with both your legs and arms that wouldn’t stay in their place but he wouldn’t understand a single thing.

“Hm how about… no?” he raised an eyebrow, a mischievous grin on his lips as he laughed along with you, enjoying the state he had you in.

“D-Dean!” you shrieked and he laughed deeply, his chest rumbling softly.

“Say the magic word!” he challenged.

“P-Please!” you exclaimed, tears running down your cheeks because of the laughter.

“Hm it actually was ‘Please Dean stop and I’ll anything you want’ but eh it will do” he shrugged, laughing as you shot him a look.

“I hate you” you grumbled, hitting his shoulder. You brushed away your tears, looking up at the ceiling as you tried to regain your breath.

“Trust me. I know.” he said softly, wrapping his arms again around yours. Relaxing again and closing his eyes for a second.

In the silence that had surrounded you and as you looked up at the ceiling everything started to settle in. Everything that had happened just a few minutes ago and of course last night. And you suddenly struggled to breath. Dean’s words came back to you.

_'If I don’t wake you up with tickles then you are free to not believe a single thing of the things I said tonight.’_

You felt your heart lip to your throat and your eyes widen. He had woken you up with tickles, hadn’t he? You found yourself getting slightly dizzy. Till last night you were sure, 100% sure – despite the small voice inside your head – that he didn’t feel that way about you. That he saw you only as a friend and nothing more. While you were left to pick up the pieces of your broken heart.

Without realizing it you pulled away from him making him instantly frown and open his eyes to look up at you with the look of a kicked puppy. It only made you want to wrap your own arms back again around him and hold him like last night.

“Wh-what? Is everything ok?” he asked in a rougher-than-usual voice.

“I’m- I’m not sure.” you shook your head, pursing your lips and looking down at your hands over your lap.

“(Y/n)” he said cautiously, getting up in a sitting position like you.

He was wary but put a hand on top of yours, giving you a small squeeze. However you snatched your hands away from his, flinching involuntarily. You heard him gasp and then clenching his fist he pulled slightly away.

“Did I do som-”

“Dean” you breathed out, cutting him off. You pursed your lips and looked up at him in the eyes that held such fear like never before.

“Do you remember… last night? What you said?” you said each word carefully.

“N-no I- I remember drinking, and a chick a-and I was at a bar not here.”

“I know. I came to take you. But- do you remember anything after that?” you chewed on the inside of your cheek.

“No, no I don’t remember anything.” he shook his head, groaning slightly as he felt himself get dizzy and his head hurt. He placed a hand on his forehead, rubbing his eyes later.

“No I don’t remember anything- Wait, why?” he looked at you with almost wide eyes “Did I- did I say o-or do something-did we do som-”

“Relax nothing happened. You still have your clothes on unless you’ve noticed.” you sighed, looking away from him.

Dean himself let an inaudible sigh of relief . He run a hand down his face, looking down at his hand. He glanced at you for a second before clearing his throat and putting on a smile “Then if not me, what’s gotten into your pants?”

You looked at him, he was smirking at you but you didn’t even try to smile at his small joke.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” you clenched your jaw, and looked again away from him.

“Whoa hey” he said in a softer voice “(Y/n)….”he brought a hand up, tucking a few strands behind your ear and cupping your cheek, making you turn your head to look at him “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

His looked back and forth, trying to decipher what was your problem. The worry was evident in his eyes and even if it was not so much your fault you started to feel guilty. But truth was you were too occupied by your own pain and thoughts to care about anything else.

“That’s wrong Dean.” you pursed your lips and he frowned more “I am not your sweetheart. Nor will I ever be.” you pushed his hand away from your cheek and got up from his bed.

“I’m going to take a shower. If you need any painkillers for the hangover, Sam must be awake already. Ask him.” you said curtly and opened the door to get as fast as possible away from him.

Dean’s face fell and he casted his eyes down to stare at his hands. He searched through his mind but the only thing he could come up with was the headache that along with the ache of his heart was becoming insufferable. He couldn’t even recall a single thing he could have said to make you angry at him. Nor did he remember doing something. Neither last night nor this morning. Especially this morning, he had done all he felt like. Maybe something he wouldn’t admit to you but his motives were much ulterior.

He let out a groan, slamming back on his bed. Turing to bury his face in his pillow. He hoped that along with the terrible hangover this – whatever it was with you – would be over. And you would be back to what you used to.

_**As much as he, Dean Winchester himself, longed for more.** _

~*~

If only. Nothing had actually changed and if he could be honest he’d say everything had gotten much worse. You had found a case just a few miles away from the bunker and you were much eager to get done with it. Only when it actually was over did Dean realize it was your way to avoid him, to distance yourself and push him away for even a little while.

Of course it was because you needed some time to yourself to think all over everything. That small part of you that whispered every night that Dean might feel something now it would scream at you to do something because yes he did feel something for you. And it was not just something. It urged you to do something and every time you saw Dean you couldn’t help but feel the same pull just ten times intensified. So the only way to think this through without ruining everything was to push him away.

Though Dean didn’t know what your reasons were. So what could he do to drown his sorrows? Drink. It was his only way to at least forget the pang in his chest every time you avoided eye-contact. Hell even the image that burned in his mind made him hurt. Yes, drinking would at least make him forget.

“Where- where is Dean?” you asked Sam, walking to see him on his own bent over a book.

“Hm oh uhm out.”

“Out? Out where?” you frowned.

He sighed “Bar. He had a quick shower, I asked him to help in some research but he wouldn’t stand in his seat for a second. He slammed his book down, got his thing and was out.” he shook his head “(Y/n)-” he looked at you “What’s going on?”

“What makes you think I would kn-”

“(Y/n)” he smiled softly “It’s me you’re talking to, ok? I know that you and Dean- I know very well what’s going on between you two.”

“Sam we are only friends” you mumbled, rubbing your arm nervously.

“I’m not saying what everybody sees and what you claim is the truth. I’m talking about what really is going on between you two”

“Sam it’s nothing, ok?” you couldn’t help but snap, it seemed like everybody was set on pointing out what you wished for but couldn’t have “Dean and I-” you shook your head, lips pursed “We have nothing but friendship.”

“Wow” he chuckled “No wonder he hasn’t dared to tell you a thing when you keep insisting you are only friends.” he mumbled mostly to himself but of course you caught everything.

“Wh-what?” you breathed out, your heart jumping inside your chest.

He gave you a small smile “It’s not my place to talk. Why don’t you go take that idiot before he kills himself in alcohol huh?”

“I don’t think it would be such a good idea.”

Castiel only knows how hard it would be for you to got through that again.

“Come on (Y/n). There is no better person than you for that. You have your way with him.”

You gave a defeated sigh, rubbing your forehead “Fine” you swallowed hard. You really wished that this time would be different.

As if.

~*~

“I mean I know- I know I am a jerk-” he laughed slightly in pain “She usually calls me jerkass. I mean- I mean have you heard it ever before? It’s- it’s a combination of jerk and ass and she- she always says it in that way that I- instead of being mad or anything she just makes me want to- to grab her and-” he bit his lower lip, shaking his head.

“And she-” he started speaking again, taking a sloppy sip from his beer some of it spilling. But before he could continue, the woman he was with a few nights – almost a week – ago spoke up and cut him off.

“Is here!” she said with a big smile “Finally!” she managed to snatch her had from Dean’s grip, walking towards you.

“You mind wanna make sure he doesn’t have any more of that.”

“Yeah” you sighed “Sorry about that, again. Things kinda getting hard and he-”

“Yeah” she chuckled “I have pretty much realized it. You’ve gotten him smitten over you in all sorts of ways.” you both looked at him “Not that I can blame him.” her voice sounded more seductive and you frowned looking at her with awkward smile.

“And now that we are onto it-” she smiled even more but didn’t get to continue as a rougher and male voice was heard.

“Hey hey hey! Hey there hands off my girl.” he shooed her away, frowning like a little child, while a small pout was on his lips.

“Whoa relax big boy, she’s all yours.” she raised her hands in the air and shaking her head she walked away.

Dean glared at her direction, grumbling something under his breath. He scoffed, shaking his head and going back to his table. And of course drinking.

“Dean” you sighed, coming to seat opposite him “I think you’ve had enough” you went to take the bottle from his hand but he moved it back before you could do anything.

“No” he pouted visibly “No. Why does it even matter to you huh?” he grumbled “As if you could even realize my presence this past week.” he scoffed, taking a big gulp of his drink.

“Just-” his eyes glistened “Just tell me. What- what did I do? What did I do to push you away. I know- I know I usually screw things up big time but- but I don’t want this. Not between the two of us. You have no idea how hard it is to-” he shook his head “What did I do?” he ended up whispering, looking up at you with the look of a kicked puppy.

“Dean” you swallowed “It has nothing to do with you, please. It was just-”

“What? You? Wow (Y/n) really original. 'It is not you. It’s me. I just need some time to myself.'” he mimicked ending up scoffing before shaking his head and drinking.

You clenched your jaw “I’m saying the truth. And just so you know I did need some time to think, ok? I couldn’t just let you say like it was nothing that you-” you swallowed shaking your head.

“What?” he snapped “That I love you? Well here I am. Saying it again. I. Love. You. What are you going to do about it?” he challenged, lips pursed.

Your lower lip trembled and you felt tears well up in your eyes. You averted your eyes to the table “You have no idea how wrong it is.” you mumbled, shaking his head.

“Why?” his voice was hoarser, and quiet hurt “Just give me one good reason.”

“Dean” you swallowed, looking up at him.

He smiled softly, taking your hand in his “You don’t have one. And you know I am saying the truth… but you’re scared to admit it.”

You swallowed hard, biting your lower lip “I’m sorry” you whispered.

“Honey there ain’t a reason to be sorry. I know I am usually a dick.”

“Yeah” you breathed out a laugh “But this time- it was all my fault, I will admit it. It’s just- nevermind.” you pursed yourlips, looking down.

“Dean” you sighed, closing your eyes for a second “We can talk this another time. Not now. You’re drunk.”

“Honey I can’t help it when your presence is so intoxicating” he smirked and you managed to giggle, instantly feeling more light-hearted.

“Ok then Mr. flirt, how about we get outta here now hm?”

“Are you planning on taking advantage of me tonight (Y/n)?” he smirked, leaning in closer to you and you chuckled.

“Ok first of it is actually noon and second; you’d wish pretty boy.”

“Hm yeah, I am pretty but you are cute and you wanna know something? Together we’d be pretty cute.” he grinned at you and you shook your head.

“If you say this when you are sober then- we can surely talk about it more.” you nodded your head and a bright smile instantly graced his lips.

“Yep I think we’re back to our usual selves, let’s go!” you patted his hand and got up.

Dean huffed and breathed pulling out some money. He got up and trying to steady himself he tried to walk but of course failed. Luckily you were there to catch him before he could meet the ground.

“Well, seems like every time you are here I can’t stop myself from falling all over again.” he breathed out a chuckle and you giggled.

“Well my sincere apologies, then.” you chuckled and he hadn’t smiled more widely up at you.

“You got the keys?” you asked as you both exited the bar.

“To your heart? Nah I’m still desperately trying to get those.” he pouted and you rolled your eyes.

“To the Impala I mean.” you chuckled, tapping on his pockets, jeans and jacket to hear any sound that would give away their location.

“H-hey! If you wanted to touch me all you have to do is ask princess” he chuckled and you shook your head.

“As if.” you could hardly keep the smile of your lips.

“H-hey, I wanna be- be on the front.” he struggled to get on the backseat where you motioned for him.

“Dean you are not going to drive, forget it.” you sighed.

“Honey if I am on the backseat the Impala’s motor won’t be the only thing turned on.” he grinned at you and you scoffed.

“Sure, whatever you say. Just made sure to keep those limbs of yours in place.” you groaned as you tried to lift him up andonto the passenger’s seat.

“Baby with you next to me I won’t ever be able to control my hands, legs and anything else that-”

“Dean!” you shrieked and he laughed, helping you a little in getting in his seat.

“Hey I can’t help it. You presence makes me feel cuddly!” he smiled and the only thing you could do was roll your eyes.

At least, maybe, for now you could enjoy this. Yes because truth was you wanted to enjoy this.

“Comfortable?” you asked, closing the driver’s door too.

“I’d be more if I was on top of you but-” he shrugged.

“If we start again with the pick up lines-”

“Sweetheart with you I’d never stop on anything.” he wiggled his eyebrows at you.

“Dean!”

“What? I am just saying the truth. Every single word is true.” he shrugged “…But you know if you were words on a paper baby you;d be fine print!” he didn’t miss a beat to add and you couldn’t help the giggle.

“I wonder how you come up with all these!” you turned on the car.

“It’s you! You are the inspiration to everything! And if you’d let me look more at you I could show you what else I can think of the entire night!”

“Hmh I guess that ain’t happening anytime soon.”

“Great! Now you’re going to play it hard aren’t ya? You wanna know what you remind me of?”

“What?” you raised an eyebrow.

“You’re like a vegetable. Only you’re a cutecumber and honey I may not be one for rabbit food like Sammy but I would be willing to eat you out 24/7!” he smiled widely and you felt your cheeks heat up.

“Alright- maybe I think that’s enough!” you didn’t want to challenge him into thinking of more.

“Aw but I had a good one coming!”

“No. No.” you shook your head furiously.

“Hm but you know you still owe me that kiss.” he pushed his lips out in almost an adorable pout “Or would you like me to lend you one? Cause I would have no problem!”

“Dean” you rolled your eyes.

“Hey! I didn’t necessarily mean your lips.” he smirked shrugging and even if you frowned for a second, at the look on his face though, your eyes widened in realization.

“De-”

“But I mean they are a little wrinkly and really needed some pressing. You know I am here and willing, right?” he cut you off.

“De-”

“(Y/n) can I ask you something? Do you sleep on your stomach?” he cut you off again.

You let a small sigh “No, I don’t.”

“Then… can I?” a smile broke on his lips and just when you realized what he meant you rolled your eyes.

“Dean!” you exclaimed and he threw his head back laughing wholeheartedly.

“And then- then you doubt what I feel for you.” he shook his head “If you could look at you at this moment.” he smiled softly, looking at you with a dreamy look.

“Wow you are drunk” you shook your head and he chuckled.

“Just in your love.” he breathed out, his one hand playing with your hair.

“… (Y/n)?”

“Hmh?” you didn’t take your eyes off the road.

“Can I ask you something?” he was more serious now, though the drunk tone in his voice couldn’t just disappear.

“What Dean?” you asked just as softly.

“Do you?”

“Do I what?” you chuckled but your smile fluttered at his seriousness.

“Do you love me?”

_And now how were you going to answer to that?_


	7. Chapter 7

“… (Y/n)?”

“Hmh?” you didn’t take your eyes off the road.

“Can I ask you something?” he was more serious now, though the drunk tone in his voice couldn’t just disappear.

“What Dean?” you asked just as softly.

“Do you?”

“Do I what?” you chuckled but your smile fluttered at his seriousness.

“Do you love me?”

_And now how were you going to answer to that?_

Your breath hitched on your throat and you found it hard to breathe. You stopped the car by the side of the road.

“Why does it even matter to you now?” your voice was low and barely audible. You didn’t even dare look at him in the eyes.

“What?” he laughed, struggling a little to get up to be on the same eye level with you “Sweetheart have you not heard any of the things I’ve told you or what?!”

“Dean” you sighed, fidgeting with your hands.

He shook his head, taking hold of your hand “Your cuteness may be distracting honey but I certainly remember telling you that I-”

“Don’t. Please don’t say it again. I- I can’t do this anymore Dean. You- you are drunk. You mean none of this and you know it.”

“Hey” his voice was rough but still low, he cupped your face and made you turn to look at him “You know that drunk words are sober thoughts right?”

You laughed a little bitterly, but still couldn’t help the small spark of hope inside you.

“So you’re trying to say all those pick up lines you used were things you actually meant to say?” you teased a little, mostly trying to lighten the mood.

“Hey I would have also said that your father must have been Liam Neeson, because sweetheart I am taken with you.” he broke into a big grin and you let a soft chuckle.

“But you know it wouldn’t have worked because you’ve met my father, and it was not Liam Neeson.”

He chuckled as well “You know though, I had a few more good ones coming.”

“Oh really?” you chuckled, raising an eyebrow and honestly trying to change the subject and avoid answering altogether“Like?”

“You know sometimes I think you must have come right out of the oven, because you are so. Damn. Hot.” he growled each word, sending shivers right down your spine with how closer he got, the look in his eyes making your heart want to jump right out of your chest.

You giggled softly as a smile broke on his face.

“Do you know you actually give a whole new meaning to the definition of edible?” he smirked at you and you felt your cheeks grow hot.

“Alright, yeah, I think it would have been best if I hadn’t spoken up in the first place.” you shifted uncomfortably, looking away, and he grinned even more.

“Oh but why? All I am saying here is the truth!” he shrugged innocently “Sides- if I told you you had a great body would you hold it against me?”

You frowned for a second, looking at him with a perplexed expression until of course realization downed on you and your eyes widened.

“You idiot!” you hit his shoulder and he burst into laughter.

“You should- you should have seen your face! O-oh gosh you- you are such-” he couldn’t complete his sentence and he laughed more “You really are a blushing beauty.” he looked up at you - almost lovingly (you feared to admit) - and brought a hand up to cup your cheek.

“And really stupid for thinking you can change the subject so easily on me.” he added in a softer voice and at that your eyes widened even more.

You were doing great so far.

You looked down and away from him “It’s not like you will even remember tomorrow morning to begin with” you mumbled so low he could barely hear. But he did.

“I won’t remember what?” he asked in a rough voice, getting closer.

“You know what” you muttered, still looking down at your hands.

“No I don’t know. Tell me.” he asked again and you could feel his warm breath fanning over your cheek.

“Dean” you whispered, daring to turn your head only to find your faces just inches apart.

“Tell me.” his gaze didn’t flutter and his eyes were set firmly on you

“De-” you couldn’t even say his full name. Your mind felt hazy and his close proximity wasn’t helping.

“Tell me.” his voice was so soft yet firm, managing to making shivers run down your spine.

“I-” your breath hitched on your throat for a second. It would be the first time to say those words about loud and you didn’t even know if it was actually a good idea.

“Tell. Me.” with each word his face was coming closer to yours.

There was no holding it back anymore and you knew your feelings for him were getting the best of you.

“I love you” you breathed out, feeling a huge weight immediately lift off your shoulders. At the same time he too let a sigh of relief, a big smile breaking on his face. He didn’t even wait a second before he grabbed your face and pressed his lips to yours.

You were stunned for a moment, frozen in your place and not knowing what to do. You had wanted this for so long but you didn’t know if it was right as this. Dean was drunk off his ass, he didn’t know what he was saying or doing and you knew very well he was not going to remember a single thing in the morning. But that maybe gave you the chance to just enjoy this. You knew that there was no possibility of him actually meaning any of it and as much as it hurt you to admit it you still could enjoy this small moment of happiness you had with him, no matter how fake it was.

You found yourself melt into the kiss, your hands moving up to cup he cheek and bring him closer. You started to kiss back without hesitation and you felt his lips form into a small smile at it. He let a small breath through his nose as you both started to relax, hands reaching for each other any way you could so long as you were pressed flush to each other. Finally what you had been wishing for so long and what you’ve been holding for just as much was done. You didn’t feel the same weight it on your heart. For this moment at least you didn’t have to pretend you were friends.

You both slowly started to pull away when the need for air was too much to bear. You were both breathing heavily, trying to get as much air as possible into your lungs. You had already started to miss him and his touch.

A small smile formed on Dean’s lips as he saw how you wouldn’t let go of his hand, and truth was he was still holding ontoyou as firmly as before.

“You know-” he licked his lower lip, speaking to break the silence – the very comfortable yet tense silence – between you “If I had to chose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say ‘I love you'” he smiled warmly at you and you let a small giggle at the pick up line.

“You’re so cheesy sometimes.” you mumbled a little shyly as realization downed on you. You had actually kissed. Kissed. For real. And you had told him what you felt.

“Only for you” he shrugged with an innocent smile before cupping your face and pressing his lips back to yours. Your eyesfluttered shut and all worries faded away.

~Next morning~

The entire night you hadn’t slept for a second. You were a little used to it so it didn’t make much of a difference but this time it was for an entirely different reason.

You had stayed in the car for a few hours with Dean, being as close to each other as possible. For a moment you had thought it was real. That you were a couple. But after you’d gotten him to the bunker and to his room you had to deal with the fact that that was all. You were not going to have it again. Because Dean was not going to remember any of it.

You let a sad sigh as you got up from your bed, putting on some clothes. You smiled softly as you realized it was one of Dean’s shirts you had snatched from him in a hunt. You still remembered the look on his face when he had first seen you in it. That small voice in your head just made the spark of hope in your heart turn into a flame.

“Morning” you mumbled as you walked into the kitchen.

Both boys’ backs straightened as they shared a look.

“What?” you frowned at them, realizing they had immediately stopped talking when you entered the kitchen.

“Uh I’ll- I have some supplies to get. I better get going, we have a long day.” Sam said a little awkwardly, rushing to get up from his seat. He gave you a small smile and a pat on the shoulder and was out of the room in seconds.

You blinked several times, looking at Dean that had a look of almost horror on his face. You frowned at him and once he sensed you were looking at him he cleared his throat and tried to look away.

“Coffee?”

“Yeah that’d be nice.” you muttered, taking a seat.

“Uh what’s up with him?” you asked.

Dean shrugged, his back still turned to you “Who knows. Moose stuff.” he mumbled but it actually made you frown more.

“And what about you?” you asked suspiciously and you saw his muscles tense up.

“Me?” he laughed nervously, coming t hand you your coffee “What about me? I’m fine!” he sounded so fake.

“Dean.” you said firmly “Spill it.”

“Spill what?” he laughed nervously “I don’t have anything to spill.”

“Yeah, sure.” you weren’t buying it for a second but you decided to let it go by for a little while.

“No really.” he sighed “It’s just I have a terrible headache. That’s all.” he gave you a tight smile.

“After all those drinks, no doubt.” you muttered, shaking your head.

You couldn’t help but let your mind drift to the kiss and everything you two told each other last night.

“Yeah” he sighed, biting his lip for a second as if hesitating “I… remember that.”

You stopped mid-movement, cup in the air, as you frowned at him “What do you-”

“I remember, (Y/n). Everything.” he breathed out.

Silence was around you for a while as you just stared at him, a frown on your face. You couldn’t understand much until realization downed on you and your eyes widened, your breath caught on your throat and you felt all color drain off your face.

You were about to get up from your seat and ran out of the kitchen if it wasn’t for Dean taking a hold of your hand “No, no wait! No please hear me out!”

“De-dean no, no I- I-” you were struggling to breathe let alone form a sentence.

“No hear me out! Hear me out (Y/n) please!” he was literally pleading with you, looking up at you with puppy eyes. In the meanwhile though you were panicking on the inside.

“Dean I- I-”

“No, let me speak first. What I- I did- what I said- Damn it (Y/n) I mean everything I said alright?! Every single night.”

“You- you remember everything?” you breathed out with wide eyes.

He nodded his head “I guess that’s what I said, isn’t it?” he smirked softly and you casted your eyes down, looking at his hand on your arm.

“Dean” you mumbled “You- you were drunk, you didn’t knew what you were saying. It’s alright, I understand. I am- I am a big girl, I will deal with it. And- and if you think it will ruin our friendship then-”

“Damn it (Y/n) hear me out for a second! I said I meant it!” he all-but-shouted, making your eyes widen as your head snapped up at him.

“I did.” he breathed out in a much lower voice “Everything. It all slipped, yes but it was true. Just because I was drunk it didn’t mean I was lying. Hell, that was the most honest I have been in my entire life with someone.” he admitted and you felt your heart skip a beat.

“Dean what- what are you trying to say?” you whispered.

He smiled softly, bringing one hand up to cup your cheek “I mean that damn it but those fucking lips of yours are still so wrinkly that they are just begging me to press them.”

A giggle slipped your lips and you felt your tears well up with tears “You are such a big idiot you know that?” you looked up at him, your lower lip trembling.

He breathed out a chuckle, relaxing as well a little “Yea but hey, you realize you are actually in love with this idiot right?”

“Yeah but so is he…. right?” you whispered and he rested his forehead against yours.

“Damn straight” he breathed out, eyes closed and you let a sigh of relief.

“I guess you were right when you said drunk words are sober thoughts.” you mumbled and he nodded his head with a smile before he kissed your once and for good.


End file.
